Conventionally, there is known a brake control device for a vehicle provided with same-type brake operation sensors, which are the same in type, each for detecting an operation amount of a brake operation member. For example, there is known a brake control device having two pressure sensors for detecting fluid pressures in two operating fluid passages for supplying the fluid pressure from a master cylinder to wheel cylinders. The brake control device uses each of the pressure sensors as the brake operation sensor. Such a brake control device calculates a target deceleration degree for the vehicle by using detection values of the brake operation sensors and controls the brake actuator to apply the braking forces to the vehicle wheels for accomplishing the target deceleration degree.
Further, the Patent Literature 1 has proposed a technique for determining whether or not each of three pressure sensors is under an abnormal state by comparing detection values of the pressure sensors with each other, each of the pressure sensors serving to detect a fluid pressure of the operating fluid in the brake actuator. The brake control device proposed in the Patent Literature 1 compares detection values of two of the pressure sensors with each other. When an absolute value of a difference between the detection values is equal to or larger than a threshold, the brake control device compares one of the two detection values with a detection value of the remaining pressure sensor. When an absolute value of a difference between the one of the two detection values and the detection value of the remaining pressure sensor is smaller than a threshold, the brake control device determines that the pressure sensor which outputs the other of the two detection values is not under the normal state. In this case, when a duration time that the pressure sensor has been determined to be not under the normal state becomes equal to or longer than a sensor abnormal-state fixing time, the abnormal state of the pressure sensor is fixed. Below, a state until the abnormal state is fixed after the pressure sensor is determined to be not under the normal state, will be referred to as the invalid state.